


我们所做的一切

by lxzhii



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>塔萨达曾经是一名执行官，受人尊崇、膜拜，被认为是星灵中少见的天才。他的人生似乎已经被规划好了，他的目标也已确定。直到有一天他遭遇了异虫。异虫改变了一切。在他们眼里一无是处的人类曾是他们的对手，敌人，如今却有一部分成为了他们的盟友。他为了拯救玛•萨拉上的人类违抗了要求进行种族屠杀的命令。而对塔萨达来说，生命中最大的惊喜要数站在那个暗堂武士面前，倾听他，了解他。他们一见面就动过手，但是泽拉图从不还手。慢慢地，他们开始尊重对方，然后结盟，信任，友谊，最终发展成了两人自己都不敢相信的关系。现在塔萨达和泽拉图准备回到艾尔去接受最高议会对他们的审判，并且试图从不可饶恕的异虫大军手下拯救艾尔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 家

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All That We Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907741) by [Desdimonda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda). 



> 设定基于星际争霸剧情，在塔萨达击败脑虫之后，阿坦尼斯的舰队前来逮捕他，并押送其回艾尔。  
> 感谢老师不辞辛苦帮我beta！

加雷索尔号如同艾尔一样，差不多算是他的家。过道感知到了他的到来，灯光随着脚步盏盏亮起，在他的意愿下交替变幻。它如艾尔一样与他交流着。身处在加雷索尔号上，被广阔无边的深邃宇宙所包围，塔萨达感到平静。在艾尔时，卡拉之歌高亢嘹亮的美妙旋律也能让他静下心来，但遨游太空带来的是一种不一样的平和。登舰时卡拉的召唤稍稍平静了些。这里有他的船员，附近的舰只和附属的聚居地，却像是一曲不协调的音律，如同失去了女低音附和的女高音。过去他总是在过于漫长的飞行后与他的船员为卡拉和艾尔恸哭，但是这些天来，他却很少如此。一幅新的画卷在他面前展开，新的考验，新的朋友。

塔萨达倚靠在客舱的窗边，脚下如灌铅般沉重。他精疲力竭，却不想入睡。他将所有的精神力都灌注到了卡拉中，与他的人民交谈，寻求他们的指引，却鲜有回答：只有沉默、沉重、徘徊、漠视回应他的呼唤。他将一只手压上玻璃窗，盯着自己模糊的倒影。

我们到底哪里做错了？我们真的对自己的失败如此地视而不见吗？

舰身微微晃动，推进器在缓慢加速。她受过损伤，至少要一天以后他们的曲速引擎才能完成折跃艾尔的准备，去面对他的命运。他认为自己准备好了，但是却无法平息内心深处拒绝离开的疑虑。他应该不置一词地接受惩罚吗？无论议会的决定如何，他都做好准备去面对。他们厌恶着他。他曾经是最高级别的执行官，现在却是背叛者中的一员，同时掌握着光明与黑暗的力量。在他之前只有一个人完成如此壮举：亚顿。现在是他，塔萨达。

他翻过自己的手掌，紧握成拳。光明的力量呼啸着穿过了他，与黑暗之歌糅杂，交织，让他感到前所未有的完整。他已不是执行官，他现在既是一名圣堂武士又是一名暗堂武士。他为此自豪——至少他试着如此。很少有人明白他的感受。他的船员可以理解大半。他们试着去明白，这对塔萨达而言就足够了。他们忠诚于他，坚定地相信他的选择是正确的。即使有了下属们的支持，无时无刻，他听见自己的名字在卡拉中被无数次地提及。“叛徒！”“亵神者！”他们如此称呼他，毫不留情。就算有支持、理解的声音也很快被愤怒和恨意的斥责淹没。他将头抵在玻璃上，合上疲惫的双眼。

我所做的一切，都是为了艾尔。

为了艾尔，为了卡拉，为了他的人民。如果必须要踏上长久以来无人涉足的崎岖道路，他也在所不惜。他暼向他的胳膊，一道狰狞的疤痕深入皮肤，是他通过暗影行走的证明。他伸出一根手指沿着疤痕滑过，不由自主地回想起那次试炼。他此前从未经历过如此危险之事，当然，除了面对异虫。他拳头紧握，回忆着通过试炼时那火焰般焦烤着身心的感觉，那时，他完全陷入静寂之中，没有呼唤，没有卡拉，只有他自己。此刻塔萨达是唯一的存在。这让他不安。他从未有过如此的感受，他依然无法判断这样是否正确。但是当泽拉图握住他的手，将他拥入怀中祝贺他的那一刻，他感觉这是无比正确的。

出生以来他就一直被告知两者皆错。团结是力量，寻求慰藉是亵渎神灵的；要找一个女性做自己的伴侣，为了增强卡拉之力，发展我们的人民。塔萨达从未对别人挑选伴侣，朋友，情人或是过夜对象的选择做出过评价。他凭什么能对别人评头论足？但是有不少人自以为有立场这么做，而正是这些人对塔萨达投以蔑视的目光，也是这些人仍旧呼吁对他进行审判、要求一场判决，甚至还有人要求处死他。但是没有人知道是什么让塔萨达如此坚定。他们当然听说过泽拉图。那个亵神者、暗堂武士、背叛者。泽拉图都知道。每次听见他们如此侮辱他的名号塔萨达不禁为他心痛。

现在他们要再一次回到艾尔。回家，一起。

舰体再次摇晃并开始缓慢前行。他们会在这个星区这样漂浮前行直到折跃准备就绪。推延一天与最高议会会晤让塔萨达感到高兴。他坐回到床上，弄皱了崭新的床单。他已经好些天没睡过一个好觉了。他花了大量的时间沐浴在月亮，太阳之下，汲取着它们的能量以便在与虫族的对抗中发挥更出色。通过卡拉获得的灵能是无穷无尽的。它们是无止境的。真的会有尽头吗？收回他的手爪，脱下他的臂铠，取下泽拉图赠送于他的那一只时尤其小心，将它们排放于床边，又开始一片一片地脱去他的铠甲。沉重的一天，都压在他的肩上。

脑海中的声音趋于平静化为一阵低语，宁静降临。随后，房间内的光线暗淡下来，一道暗影出现了。

泽拉图从暗影中走了出来。

塔萨达没有转身和他打招呼，他们之间不需要这种形式的东西。他继续脱着铠甲，解开护肩的动作缓慢而细致。

“你心神不宁。”泽拉图说，站到塔萨达身前。他轻柔地将塔萨达覆在铠甲上的手拉下，收起手爪，亲自帮他完成未竟的工作。

“我从来都没想过回家会让我如此……痛苦，”他叹息，闭上双眼咽下剩余的话语。泽拉图的抚摸如此轻柔，温和，小心翼翼。他懂得一个战士铠甲所代表的骄傲。泽拉图却很少穿盔甲，他看似随性的举动流露出一股自在惬意的风度，但同时他也尊重那些与塔萨达一样身披盔甲的勇士；选择着装不是什么值得羞耻的事。

塔萨达放松下来，任由泽拉图卸去了他其余的肩甲。暗堂武士将其整齐摆放在悬浮床边的桌上，然后坐在了塔萨达身旁。两人不发一语，静坐在房间内昏暗的灯光下。泽拉图首先开口了。

“你成为了他们永远无法超越的存在。他们因嫉妒而愤怒。”泽拉图说道，一只手抚上了塔萨达的大腿。那里还被精细的金色金属包裹着，上面雕刻着他执行官时期的徽章。他向放置盔甲的桌子投去一眼。他在塔萨达通过他的暗影行走后送给他的那只臂铠独自待在桌面，上面刻蚀着他家园的纹章。

“你真的认为是嫉妒？他们都被传统给蒙蔽了双眼，被习俗束缚住了手脚。任何事，任何人，只要稍微偏离了传统便是错误的。”他盯着泽拉图温柔地搭在他腿上的手，他知道它会一直待在那，除非得到他的允许，除非他回应他的触摸。泽拉图乐于让塔萨达来掌控。直到他准备好了他们才会更进一步，也只有等到他感到舒适，他才会继续索取。泽拉图尊重自由和个性，塔萨达则需要学会信任自己的欲望，接受自己是谁，而不是是什么。

泽拉图开口，打断了他的思绪：“如果他们不有所改变的话，他们永远也无法追上你的脚步。妒忌随之而来的暴怒，暴怒终成盲目与无知。我们必须帮助他们认识到这一点。”

塔萨达轻轻摩擦着泽拉图的手，随后解开了腿上的盔甲。泽拉图微微转身帮他褪去铠甲。塔萨达发出一阵轻笑。

“我还是会自己卸铠甲的，泽拉图。”他一边说着一边将手穿过暗堂武士脸旁的厚厚的发辫，它们用复杂的金属夹装饰着，与他被切断的神经束尾部的那些类似。他一直都很喜欢夹子上雕刻着的美丽繁复的图案。泽拉图铠甲上覆盖着旋涡样式的图案，有的雕刻着暗堂武士的字符。他捏住一个小夹子，是新换的。眼神扫过夹子和他的铠甲，花纹如此一致。

泽拉图脱去了塔萨达身上最后一块盔甲，只剩下腰间的贴身衣物。塔萨达在指尖玩转着他的夹子。

“很配我的铠甲。”他平静地说道。

“让你不舒服的话我就不戴了。”泽拉图握住他的手说。

塔萨达摇头。“不——不用，”他与泽拉图十指紧扣，“只是有点让我受宠若惊。”

泽拉图将双手放在塔萨达的膝头，抬头望着自己的爱人，那双眼睛里闪烁的蓝色光芒如此迷人：“一个象征着你的小东西，代表你在我生命中的存在。”

有一片刻的安静，一种只有他们才懂的平静。此刻塔萨达唯一能听到的只有泽拉图。他努力训练自己在他们最亲密的时刻脱离卡拉；他不能冒险让别人听见他的想法，看透他们的亲密关系，暴露他们分享的一切。但是现在已经没有这个必要了，因为泽拉图已拥有他的所有。

“我想谢谢你。”塔萨达开口道，拇指滑过对方的手掌。泽拉图耐心等待着塔萨达继续说下去。“我们用如此……蔑视的态度对待你和你的族人，如此目光短浅的猜忌和偏见——而你——你和我一起回到我人民的身边，回到曾经驱逐过你族人的土地上。”他缓慢地说道，声音柔和。他又能听见卡拉在他脑海中喃喃低语，他的力量在逐渐衰弱。

“我们从未抛弃对艾尔的责任，就算我们不再被允许涉足于这片土地。”泽拉图说。

塔萨达松开他的手，伸手去解泽拉图脸上的面罩。深紫色的材料触感柔软，加以冠饰暗堂武士的花纹。塔萨达任紫色的丝绸从手中滑落，跌在床上。泽拉图沉溺于塔萨达的触摸中，抚过脸颊时带起的涟漪，沿着皮肤的凹纹勾勒出顶冠穗部的形状和他额头的弧度。

“你仍在痛苦，”塔萨达轻声说道，倚身向前直到两人额头轻轻相抵，“回到一个永远不会成为家的地方。”

“我认定的地方就是我的家，” 泽拉图望着塔萨达的眼睛，它们的颜色逐渐加深，变为暗蓝色。泽拉图缓慢起身，朝门的方向看去：“有人来了。”

“我知道。”塔萨达抽出他的双手，感到此刻的宁静已逐渐消散。卡拉的声音，繁杂的话语来得如此迅猛突然，几乎要将他淹没。他真的没有足够的力量将这些话语牵制住？一阵礼貌的敲门声响起打断了他们。这根本没必要。敲门的是瑞卡，一个热切渴望晋升执政官的高阶圣堂武士，他早已急切地通过卡拉告知了他的到来。塔萨达知道在给他留了一段休整时间之后瑞卡迟早都会进来。出于礼数，他也默许了。

“你应该睡一会。我可以感觉到你很疲倦。你得休息不然……不管着陆后我们将要面对什么。”泽拉图说道，警惕地向门口望了一眼。

“我们会一起面对的，泽拉图。”

塔萨达从床边站起来，递给泽拉图他的面罩，指尖相碰瞬间的触感作为告别。泽拉图随即闪进来时的暗影中，消失不见。


	2. 等待

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泽拉图在加雷索尔号大厅里来回踱步，等待回到艾尔的那一刻。等待的时日里，他从瑞卡那里听闻塔萨达和阿坦尼斯的事，他在舰上寻找着那个需要安慰朋友。

泽拉图在加雷索尔号的走廊上穿行，身形隐于暗影中，很少有人发现他。他同行的暗堂武士大多数时间都保持沉默和隐形，聚集在分配给他们的地方。塔萨达命令他的船员不要妨碍他们，让他们去那些他们感觉舒适自在的地方，但是基本上没人看见他们。塔萨达把副指挥官的房间给了泽拉图，然而很快就让他知道这其实只是走个形式。

“你今晚不用一个人睡。”塔萨达说，勾住了泽拉图的拇指。他知道塔萨达想抱他，像他们独处时那样将他紧紧拥入怀中。但是他不能，不能在这，不能当着别人的面。虽然不能在同伴面前牵手，此刻偷来的片刻欢愉也足够他们享受了。

“只要你叫我，我就会来。”泽拉图说，看着塔萨达把头微微歪向一边，他高兴的时候总是这样做。

他还没有呼唤泽拉图，时间还早。几个小时前他才离开他的房间，要他休息。泽拉图离开时瑞卡刚经过走廊，他希望塔萨达能好好休息。艾尔和整个种族的重担都压在他肩上。他身处于卡拉与暗堂武士之间，立于光明与黑暗的交界处，并因此被世人所憎恨。泽拉图握紧拳头，感到内心的怒火在翻腾。他很少有情绪波动的时候，比绝大多数人都能更好的控制自己的脾气，压抑自己的情感。但是每每事关塔萨达，一切都变了。

斗篷飞扬间，他推开了大厅的门。他进入的时候有一瞬间的静默。里面的人比他想的要多，但是他看到了那个他一直寻找的人，那个在所有人中最显眼的人：雷诺。他走过那些圣殿武士时他们都停止了谈话，不加掩饰地瞪视他。他的几个同胞也在这，同其他人分开，单独坐在一旁。泽拉图向他们点头问候，他们也回礼示意。

雷诺独自喝着一小瓶威士忌，手枪放在桌上，保险已开，随时准备射击。他的皮肤上还残留着星灵、人类和异虫飞溅出的斑斑血迹，身上铠甲残破不堪。前臂上印着一道深深的狰狞的鞭痕。他似乎毫不在意这一切，只是继续喝酒。泽拉图坐到了雷诺对面的椅子上，合起手。他的手爪依旧没有伸出。

“你不想和你的人民在一起？”泽拉图问道，看着他拿起瓶子里喝了一大口酒。

“现在谁还是我的人民？”他放下酒瓶，含糊地说道，“曾经的同盟把我一脚踹开。”他停了一会，盯着高大的落地窗，望进深邃的宇宙，“凯瑞甘也是。”

“她不是你认识的那个凯瑞甘了，吉姆•雷诺。”泽拉图说着，雷诺又喝了一口。

吉米勉强一笑：“你说得不错。”仰头喝尽瓶中酒后将瓶子滑到一边。桌子像大多数星灵建筑一样不靠任何支撑悬浮在空中，他向前探身倚靠着它。“回答你第一个问题——你的神族兄弟们——或者，好吧，塔萨达的神族兄弟们在帮忙修理我的铠甲，它背后开了个口子。”雷诺用拇指朝后指了指，“然后我顺便搭个顺风车。”

“我们没有食物或者水。”泽拉图说。他向门口瞟了一眼，瑞卡走了进来，身形高大，神情自豪。他神色自若的滑行着，神经束上绑着金色丝绸。它们垂过左右的肩膀，而不是一致地从脑后垂下。泽拉图能感受到，他体内有追求自我的种子在萌芽。

雷诺耸肩，又拧开一瓶酒：“我带了几瓶威士忌和水。也许还有一些面包。我记不得都带了些什么。老实说，我他妈根本不在乎。”

“我们需要你保持最好状态，雷诺。”泽拉图说着，看到瑞卡朝他们走来，“我和塔萨达  
——艾尔有太多我们要面对的东西。我们需要你。”

“泽拉图你到底想要什么？我今天可不想再听你的大道理。现在还不到中午呢。也许到了吧，我也不知道。”雷诺向后靠去，伸了个懒腰，活动活动紧绷的肩膀，此时瑞卡停在了他们桌旁，“好极了。这又来一个。”

“我是来找泽拉图的，人类。”瑞卡说道，朝雷诺背过身去。

“无所谓。”雷诺说。

瑞卡瞪着雷诺，眼睛淡蓝色的光芒晦暗不明。

“怎么？”雷诺问。

“我找泽拉图，”他重复一遍，“单独的。”

雷诺笑着抓起他的酒瓶和手枪，但是泽拉图伸手握住了他的胳膊，示意他等等。

“不管你要说什么，瑞卡，你都可以在我和雷诺面前说。塔萨达向这个人类致以最高敬意，他是盟友，也是朋友。”

泽拉图转身，盯着瑞卡，绿色的眼睛眸色渐暗。他感到面前圣堂武士的话语试图进入他的大脑中。它们在他灵能边缘徘徊，却不够强大，不足以被听到。

“你竟敢——”泽拉图怒道。

瑞卡向后退了一步，举起一只手表示歉意。“阁下，是我僭越了——”

泽拉图松开了雷诺的胳膊，手爪警告式地张开。“说。”泽拉图简短地吐出一个字。

瑞卡停顿了一会组织语言才继续开口：“早些时候我同塔萨达谈过——似乎要几天之后才能进行空间曲速飞行。之前异虫的进攻过于凶残。”

“可以用休伯利安号，她一天之内就可启程。”雷诺说。

瑞卡看了雷诺一眼，泽拉图发话了。

“没有加雷索尔号塔萨达是不会走的。”他说道，瑞卡颔首赞同。

“没错，而且，”他继续说，“你们两个……暗堂武士们曾经提到过附近一颗星球上有你们族人的殖民地，可能会对艾尔的战役有所帮助。”瑞卡尽量让自己听起来充满热忱、不那么盛气凌人，但是他的声音里有一丝不安的颤抖。泽拉图能感觉到那丝颤栗在他话语间游走，渗出他的皮肤，但是他什么都没有说。此非一日之功，不是所有人都看得清塔萨达所背负的东西。

“你告知阿坦尼斯了吗？”泽拉图问道，双手撑在桌子上。他收回了手爪。察觉到瑞卡因此松了一口气，眼中的光亮又亮起来。

“他同意了。艾尔需要尽可能多的援助。”瑞卡合起双手说。

“塔萨达呢？”泽拉图问。

“他要我们听你指挥。”

泽拉图挪开目光，试图掩藏眼中那丝不可抑止的颤抖。塔萨达无条件地信任他，赌上他的权力，赌上他的性命。泽拉图知道他应该感到荣幸，应该高兴有人如此信任他。更何况，这个人是塔萨达。尽管他还不太适应被赋予如此高的期望，他不能否认这个安排十分合理：他们需要更多人，能够相信的人。

“制定去殖民地的航线。”泽拉图下令道。他感觉自己平静了下来，眼中的光芒恢复如常。

瑞卡点头：“明早到达。”

“你们在这里是怎么知道几点的？”雷诺打着手势说道，“我是说，我们船那儿有钟。你这有悬浮桌子和其他什么破玩意，但是我没见过一个钟。”

“身处卡拉之中，我们什么都知道。”瑞卡微微仰起头。

“好吧，”雷诺把手枪收入皮套说，“明早有用得着我和我兄弟们的地方就来找我。”  
他准备离开，泽拉图拦住了他。

“等下。”他看向瑞卡，“你先走，我会亲自告诉塔萨达我的决定。”

瑞卡后退一步：“我确信你会的。”他缓慢说道，转身离去。

他的话让泽拉图感到一丝不安。但是他确信瑞卡不会乱说。他转身朝向雷诺，对方正翘着腿等待他开口。

“说吧？”雷诺开口道，看起来一副急着走的样子。

“是关于凯瑞甘。”泽拉图压低声音说道。

“不一直都是吗。”雷诺身子前倾靠近桌子说。

“你想杀了她，是不是？”

雷诺挠了挠头，泽拉图在一旁等着。他会一直等他开口。他能感到一股混乱和痛苦正在侵蚀他的朋友，不管是在战场上还是现在。凯瑞甘是他心中所爱，然而就算她还活着，她也不是以前那个人了。

最终，雷诺开口了：“我一直跟她说我会尽我所能去救她——我决不食言。但是如果她还是执意如此……”

“有太多我们要决定的东西。不同的道路摆在面前，等待我们前行……但是我内心深处……我坚信凯瑞甘必须活着。”

雷诺微笑，将手搭在泽拉图胳膊上：“谢谢支持伙计，但是一旦有机会，你的神族兄弟们是不会放过的。”

泽拉图点头，闭上眼睛。距离他上次冥想已经过了好几天，他正忍受着煎熬：“我的直觉一向很准，雷诺，但是我的心灵，灵魂和身体却如此沉重。我们现在能做的只有等待。抓紧时间休息一会吧，我的朋友。”

雷诺轻轻拍了拍泽拉图的手，把酒瓶装进身后的口袋，从悬浮椅上站起来。“你总算说了句人话，哥们。”雷诺起身，“晚安，泽拉图。或者早安，管它什么时间。”他手一挥离开了。

泽拉图环视房间，寻找他的同族。那些高阶圣堂武士既没有无视他也没有用带着鄙夷的目光瞪视他，他们的眼睛几乎都变成了黑色，表明着他们对眼前之人的不信任。绝大多数塔萨达的船员都试着接受他们前任执行官的黑暗能量，但是张臂欢迎黑暗圣堂武士回到艾尔？一千多年来的相互的仇视、被流放的恩怨，却在这几个月来被搁置一旁。但是没有别的出路：他们必须团结。

他离开大厅，直奔临时的住处去冥想。自始至终他都等待着塔萨达的呼唤。


	3. 平静

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 泽拉图回到房间，在冥想中再次经历了一段回忆。

泽拉图的住处弥漫着一股阴冷与陌生的气息。这地方和塔萨达的住处很像，泽拉图甚至能感到他就在附近，但是这还不足以让他感到安心。他知道这股沉重、挥之不去的气息来自围绕在他四周的卡拉。他甚至还没到艾尔便察觉到这股重量，即使他的神经束早已被切断，耳边的杂音仍旧让他不安。他比以往更需要冥想。

他开始缓慢地更衣，将他的盔甲一块一块脱下。他穿得没有塔萨达那么多，但是也耗了点时间。独自冥想的时候泽拉图习惯浑身赤裸。他一向喜爱自由——在生活的各个方面。他总是独自旅行，不用对其他人负责。虽身为黑暗圣堂教长，但是一向赞赏他的拉莎加尔早已要求他待她死后继承自己的位置。泽拉图对她的坚持而犹豫不决。他感到荣幸，甚至只是想到她觉得自己能够站在她的位置就让他觉得荣幸之至。但是权力越大，自由就约少。

泽拉图将他的盔甲铺满床铺，他更喜欢在地板上冥想，或是草地，如果可能的话，最好是水里。他喜欢游泳，但是在夏库拉斯他很少能接触到湖泊或者河流。塔萨达曾经承诺过等他们回去的时候要带他去艾尔的温泉看看。他们都知道只要异虫还在，这就不可能实现，但是两人什么都没有说。

他最后取下了脸上紫色的丝质面罩，质感轻柔。他的手指滑过，上面仍残留着塔萨达的气息。泽拉图缓缓坐在地板上，房间的灯光随着他的举动慢慢变暗。他调整了一下坐姿以便坐得更舒适，双腿交叉，双手展开放在腿上。很少有东西能让他平静：黑暗，平静的水面，赤裸的身体以及肌肤相贴的触感。他曾和塔萨达一起冥想过——在他暗影行走试炼的前一夜。

 

营地其他人都睡去的时候，他们躲过夜间守卫的巡视溜进了黑暗之中。星灵像人类一样都需要睡眠，但不是每天都需要。太阳，月亮，来自宇宙的能量和卡拉就像人类的食物和水一样补给着他们，为他们补充能量。只不过对星灵来说，所有的东西都维持得更久一些罢了。

塔萨达坐在泽拉图双腿中间，背靠着泽拉图的胸膛。他们坐在一棵高大的树下，树枝下垂，枝叶展开足有五十英尺远。紫色的树叶叶尖点缀着一点蓝色，树的枝干却是绿色的。这个吉斯星球上特有的昆虫在他们身旁盘旋飞舞，低沉的鸣叫声绵绵不绝，演奏出悠长悦耳的美妙音符。

“我以前也冥想过，泽拉图。”塔萨达说道，手指在泽拉图裸露的大腿上画着圈。

“你冥想是为了卡拉—沉浸其中能有助于你更好的理解它。”泽拉图声音平稳，他能感受到怀里人的不安，“我们是为了自己而冥想。”

“我们一起做。”塔萨达说道，转头看着泽拉图，这个暗堂武士绿色的眼睛里闪着光芒。

“冥想是一项单人活动——”

塔萨达转身，跪坐在泽拉图身前，拨弄开他长长的辫子。今早他故意把泽拉图的紫色面罩给编了一小角到他辫子里。泽拉图曾要他拿下来，塔萨达笑了，告诉他也只就有他自己才会凑那么近去看。泽拉图差点就要跟他说一遍同样的话，只为再听一次他的笑声。

“你从没和别人一起冥想过吗？”塔萨达问道。

泽拉图看着他，他仍旧不安。他的手玩弄着他厚厚的辫子，手指掠过他的皮肤，笨拙地抚摸他额头的纹路。

“我曾经——有过几次。你都忘了我有多老了。”泽拉图握住塔萨达不安分的手。

“我准备好了，泽拉图。”他轻声私语，眼神明亮，额间蓝色的微光在三个月亮的光芒下闪烁。

暗堂武士移动了一下位置，随意把腿盘起，示意塔萨达跟着做。随着年轻的圣堂武士的移动，泽拉图能感受到他的一举一动。一阵跃跃欲试又充斥着焦躁的恐惧包裹了他，但是内心深处却饱含着敬畏，爱慕与尊重。

“远离卡拉的感应，”泽拉图说，“尽可能的远。”

泽拉图静静地看着这个高阶圣堂武士进行他的仪式。他把他的神经束放在胸前紧紧贴着他的皮肤，紫色的丝绸面罩在夜晚微凉清风的吹拂下缓缓飘动。他的手向上摊开，手爪收回，如同身后的树一般静止地坐立。暗堂武士惊叹于他的力量，他内心的决心透过肌肤与之共鸣。美妙如同音乐，在空中带起阵阵涟漪，抚过泽拉图的皮肤。

但是他仍然能感知到围绕在他们四周的卡拉，比以往更加压沉重。泽拉图覆上塔萨达的双手，指尖相触。

塔萨达身体微微一颤，睁开双眼。

“你还要离卡拉再远一点。你需要静下心来。”泽拉图用拇指在塔萨达的手心缓缓摩挲，它在泽拉图惬意的触摸下逐渐变得温暖。泽拉图踟蹰着接下来该说什么，他知道塔萨达如果愿意，就能知道他想说什么，但是他从没这样做过。他从未感知他的思绪，除了必要的时候，或者他们命悬一线之时。

泽拉图仍然在犹豫，塔萨达耐心地等待着。泽拉图额头已经变为深深的墨蓝色，很少有人能目睹到他肤色的变化，泽拉图希望塔萨达是最后一个。“当我们……亲近……亲密的时候……只有安静，平和和我们，”他说，“现在除了你，其他什么都不该存在。”

塔萨达点头，此刻无需言语。他闭上双眼，泽拉图感受到面前圣堂武士的能量环绕着他，将他拉近。他们十指相扣，肌肤相贴，泽拉图知道塔萨达在用他们之间的联系来稳固他的能量。当塔萨达抚摸他的颈部，手指沿着他大腿的曲线画着圈的时候，暗堂武士心中也萦绕着相同的感受。泽拉图的额头再次变为那深沉、堕落一般的蓝色，任凭那触感在他皮肤上激起一圈圈涟漪。

“你在考验我吗，泽拉图？”塔萨达飞快地问道，既没有松开手，也没有睁开眼睛。

“我感到了一瞬间的虚弱，”他说着，很快又平稳的下来。很少有东西能影响他，改变他——除了塔萨达。“再来。”

“都听你的。”

卡拉的压迫减轻了，周遭的空气变得轻快。暗堂武士的力量充斥着四周，哼吟出一首令人安心的旋律。其他的声音都消失了，昆虫的鸣叫声渐渐消散，连风吹过的树叶仿佛也静止了。时间一分一秒的过去，他们沉默地静坐在树下几个小时，仿佛连结为一体。直到太阳升起他们才终止了冥想，一齐睁开了眼睛。

太阳从地平线升起，光芒在塔萨达头上闪烁。泽拉图摸上塔萨达的脸颊，“你准备好了，”他说，“今日你将前行，你将成为我们中的一员。今天，你将变得完整。”

塔萨达蹭着泽拉图的掌心，额间的光亮越发耀眼。“我早就是了。”

 

泽拉图猛然从恍惚中惊醒，他听见了一声呼唤。塔萨达的呼唤。声音清晰可闻，话语断断续续、十分混乱，并且充满了恐惧。他站起身来，隐入阴影中离开了房间。走道的光线昏暗，通常有人经过时它们会适时亮起，但是它们感知不到泽拉图的存在。

随着他的接近呼唤的声音也越来越大。这声音让他感到疼痛。

我来了。塔萨达。等着我。我来找你了。

泽拉图一只手压上塔萨达的房门，它响应他而开启。他保持隐身状态，踏进房内，身后的门缓缓合上。他寻找着塔萨达，不知道会等来什么。圣堂武士直挺挺地坐着，身体剧烈颤抖，双手捂住额头，不稳定的光芒从手中泻出，从红色到几乎全黑不断变幻，如同他的心神一般，摇摆不定。

“泽拉图。”塔萨达带着哭腔喊道，向空气中伸出一只手。暗堂武士从阴影中现身，半跪在床上的爱人面前。他握住他的手，放在他的脸上，让塔萨达逐渐平静下来，就像在吉斯的那晚一样。

“我在这。”泽拉图正说着，塔萨达就紧紧地贴上了面前的暗堂武士。他的双手在对方冥想时光裸的皮肤上抚摸。他的手爪还未收回，在他的身体上留下一道道划痕，但是泽拉图并不在意。

“一切——一切都终结了。我们失去了艾尔，夏库拉斯被毁。我们——我们不再——你会死——我们都会死。什么都没有了。没有了。”他语无伦次地说道。泽拉图静静听着，把塔萨达进怀里，安慰着他的爱人。要不了多久，其他人就会听见。马上，他们就会过来。

“这只是一场梦。”泽拉图说，伸手环住了塔萨达神经束的尾端。高阶圣堂武士感到泽拉图环住他肩膀的手收紧。这是星灵们最亲密的举动之一，只有面对所信所爱之人，他们才会富有暗示意味地握住对方的神经束，就像泽拉图此刻做的这样。泽拉图知道他不需要开口，塔萨达的肌肤，心灵，眼神都发出渴求他抚摸的信号，泽拉图从善如流。塔萨达渐渐平静下来，挪动了一下，将前额紧紧贴上对方的。

“只是个梦。”塔萨达说，“但是我了解梦境。这次不同，这次——这次——蕴含了更多东西。这是一个预兆，一个警告。”

泽拉图朝门看了一眼。他现在哪里也不想去，但是这里却不是他该待的地方：“他们会来找你，是吗？”

塔萨达摇头：“我要他们别来。”

“即使你现在如此不稳定？”泽拉图问道，手里仍旧握着他神经束尾部。

“我只会喊你来。”

“你的力量真是……特别 。”泽拉图说，额间闪烁着微弱的黄光，带着骄傲，带着幸福，带着满腔爱意。

逐渐恢复冷静，塔萨达拉起泽拉图的手，指尖相触。再次额间相抵时，一阵蓝绿相间的微光在两人指尖亮起。“如果没有你，泽拉图，我就不会变成今天的我。”

“我只不过为你领路。你才是迈出那一步的人。”他说，感觉到塔萨达的手沿着他的大腿抚摸，“你已经掌握了如此强大的力量，拥有如此坚定的决心，我此生从未见过像你一样的人，塔萨达。你独一无二。你可能是所有人的救星。”

塔萨达收回放在泽拉图裸露的大腿上的手，又放下，又收回。“我不想一个人承担这些。”他微微停顿，手指陷入泽拉图紧绷的皮肤，“不管我们要面对什么，你都会和我一起吗？”

泽拉图缓缓把塔萨达推倒在身后的床上。他躺倒时发出一声轻柔的响声，眼睛里闪着期待的光芒。

“我为艾尔而生，”泽拉图说，跨坐在塔萨达身上俯身渐渐靠近，“我为你而生。”


	4. 朋友与敌人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正当他们准备降落到暗堂武士的聚居地时，却收到了下面传来的求救信号。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们大概已经注意到了，我稍微偏离了一点星际原本的故事线，以便更好的扩张我的故事，探索这个世界。我在故事线里面加了一点修饰成分，希望大家不要介意。:)

塔萨达从半睡半冥想的状态中醒来，听见卡拉之声开始回归脑海。他们今早叽叽喳喳地讨论着，准备降落于暗堂武士的聚集地。他已经近乎一周没有这样好好睡过了。他和其他星灵已经已经这样持续了一段时间了，但是其他人不用像他一样在战场上投入那么多精力。这一觉让他神清气爽，之前和泽拉图翻云覆雨一起享受了极致的欢愉之后，他累得筋疲力尽，却无比快乐。

他伸展胳膊，却碰到了暗堂武士的后背。塔萨达伸手在他皮肤上抚摸，最后把手放在了泽拉图髋部的突起上。

“你没走。”塔萨达说，头在爱人的背上轻轻蹭着。他的手沿着泽拉图的大腿轮廓轻轻拍着，感受他厚实，紧绷的肌肉。泽拉图安静地发出呻吟，享受着这一刻。他们很少这样，而且他们也不知道还会不会有下一次。

“一想到你离我太远我就睡不着。”泽拉图微微回头说道，神经束的尾部刷过塔萨达温暖的胸膛，泽拉图能感到它在闪光。

塔萨达的手滑进泽拉图腿间，拇指在让大腿内侧划动着，轻柔地捏着腿部的嫩肉。暗堂武士转身钻进塔萨达的怀抱，靠着圣堂武士的身体缓缓扭动。塔萨达埋进泽拉图肩窝里，他闻起来咸咸的，又很甜蜜，带着浓厚的男性气息，混合着他铠甲发出的皮革味道。

“这些结束后，”塔萨达开口，在泽拉图腿上的手停顿了一下，一边说着一边用拇指勾住手下的皮肤，试图缓解隐藏在他话语下的不安，“每天早上醒来你都会在我身边吗？”

泽拉图看向窗外，望进那片漆黑布满繁星的天空。加雷索尔号在他们的目的地上空盘旋。一颗美丽，蔚蓝的充满生机的星球，紫色的旋云零星地漂浮在行星表面。他什么也没说。

“泽拉图？”塔萨达追问，下巴在泽拉图温热的后背上蹭着。他知道泽拉图能感知到环绕在他们四周空气中的不安。他们之间的灵能链接被阻断，塔萨达的神经束在轻轻颤动，尾端随着眉间一起发出微光，只不过泽拉图看不见。他不需要靠眼睛来发现爱人的不安。

暗堂武士握住塔萨达的手，摩挲着他的拇指：“我们都不知道前方命运如何，小家伙。”

塔萨达闭上双眼：“那是不是意味着我不能继续追求我找到的幸福了？”

泽拉图转身面对自己的爱人，抚摸着他的脸颊。塔萨达侧脸享受着他的抚摸，他的神经束落在了泽拉图的手臂上。“命运不等人。我们今天可以在一起，明日却无法预测。。”

“你一定要每次都这么扫兴吗。”塔萨达把玩着泽拉图的发辫说。

泽拉图笑了。“我只是懂得把握当下。如果真的有那么一天，我们不用再承担这些责任，我们只用考虑你我的话。”他停了一会，身子向前靠去，与塔萨达额间相抵，“这样的早晨我简直求之不得。”

塔萨达满意地松了一口气。他依偎在泽拉图的肩窝里，感受到身旁人散发出的炙热情欲穿过拥抱包裹着他。塔萨达热切的回应着，手伸进高阶武士的双腿间，手指上下撸动着他已经勃起的、坚挺的阴茎，一阵急切的敲门声浇灭了他们的热情。

塔萨达试图通过卡拉找出这位不速之客。没有回音，只有两种可能。要么是泽拉图手下的暗堂武士，要么就是——

“老塔，哥们？”雷诺哑着嗓子慢吞吞地喊道。

圣堂武士手指死死地抓着泽拉图的背，他现在只想躺在他的怀里，一直到黑暗降临。但是现在还不是时候，他的人民需要他们，他们的生命不属于自己，他们要为艾尔而活。

“我应该走了，和我的人一起为降落做好准备。”他说着，缓慢地退出了塔萨达的怀抱。年轻的圣堂武士抓着他的手腕，挽留着他。他们视线相交，沉默地看着对方。他们之间的分别不需要言语。一道微光闪过，泽拉图消失在了塔萨达眼前，他总是这样离去。

“老塔？你在不？”雷诺喊，又敲了敲门。

塔萨达拿起一件宽松的长跑，将腰间的腰带系好，“进来吧。”他手一挥说道，门便随之吱呀一声打开了。

雷诺走了进来，往右手边看了一眼，他觉得他好像看见什么东西过去了，但是仔细一看又什么都没有。门咔嗒一下关上了，他朝圣堂武士露出一个微笑。

塔萨达站在房间宽大的窗边，朝他们目的地，兰托斯，的方向望去。卡拉的声音在他脑海中喧嚣，讨论着那些准备事项。只要塔萨达下令，他们不久就会散去。瑞卡在呼唤他，说出发前他还有些事要与他商量。但是他猜想雷诺找他也是为了同一件事。

“早上好，老兄。睡得不错？或是说你们星灵的休息方式啥的。”雷诺说，朝塔萨达的床瞄了一眼。床单皱皱巴巴，枕头乱扔在床上。看来有人陪他。

“我们的休息——和你们的睡觉有些类似——只是没那么频繁。”他懒洋洋的说道，感知到泽拉图的已经离开，“你来找我所为何事，吾友雷诺？”

“还是和以前一样直击要点啊，老塔。”雷诺站到塔萨达身边。他的凌乱油腻的头发掉下来，遮住了眼睛。上一场战斗的留下的血渍与灰尘依旧残留在他的皮肤和衣服上。他周身散发出一股浓重汗水，香烟与酒精混合的气息，站在他身旁的时间越长，这股味道就越明显。

雷诺清了清嗓子，声音听起来还是同刚睡醒那般嘶哑：“休伯利安号接收到下方传来的一个求救信号。一个幽灵特工和她的部队。我的弟兄们还没回应——是找你的，老兄。”

瑞卡又喊了塔萨达一次，他回答了，听取了他的副手的报告。他回应了雷诺了话：“她和你要对付的敌人是一边的吗？”

雷诺挠挠头，看向窗外，看向那颗他们即将着落的星球。“很有可能。”雷诺说，“但是凯瑞甘也曾是。我们之前也曾是。人是会变的，有时候我们只是没办法选择所要服从命令。”

“我明白为何泽拉图欣赏你了。”塔萨达说，额头亮起明亮的黄色，“我们的盟友很少，我们不能失去任何一个。”与此同时，塔萨达仅仅告诉瑞卡让他待命。“但是我们会回复她。”他转身看着雷诺，“用休伯利安号去联系她，尽可能套出有用信息，然后回复给我。”

“收到。”雷诺冲塔萨达点头，“如果我们救了她，说不定她会帮我们。”

“但愿如此吧。”他平静地说道，盯着眼前那颗他们即将涉足的星球，“为什么一个幽灵特工会在暗堂武士的聚居地上？”

雷诺耸肩：“我可以让我的弟兄们去问问她，说我们可以帮忙，条件是告诉我们她在这的目的。”

“做你认为对的事。”塔萨达慢慢说道，将一只手抓搭在胳膊上。

“你还好吧，老兄？我是说……我知道最近你要处理事情很多。”雷诺说，又挠了挠脑袋。

“你也是，吾友雷诺。”塔萨达说，额间的亮光渐渐黯淡，“我们没有多余的精力能浪费在沉湎于沉重的往事中了。”

“有时候必须要放弃一些东西。”雷诺叹了一口气，活动了一下脖子，“否则对任何人都没有好处。”

“我和泽拉图将永远是你的朋友，我们会一直支持你，雷诺。”他说完便又和他的副官说了几句话。

雷诺微笑，“我很高兴你在处理这堆破事的时候还能找到点乐子，老塔。”

听了雷诺的话，塔萨达额间发出一丝微弱的红光。他当然知道。这个人类既是他们的盟友，又是两人亲密的朋友，况且他也不傻。他明白他们缺乏安全感，需事事慎重。不过，雷诺从不戴有色眼镜看待他们，这比他大部分的星灵同胞要好得多。

“总是会有意料之外的事情发生。”塔萨达说，一只手贴在窗户上，手爪轻轻地敲击着玻璃。

“说的不错。”雷诺一边说着，一边漫不经心地拨弄着挂在脖间的凯瑞甘的狗牌，他一直将其压在自己那块的下面。

“我们会竭尽全力让她回归到你身边。”塔萨达和善地说，“我不想制造更多不必要的伤亡了。已经……有太多了。”

“我担心异虫已经领先我们了。”雷诺说着，收起她的狗牌，声音颤抖，“我只想我的女孩回来。”

塔萨达转身，一只手搭上对方肩膀，收起手爪：“她会的。”

“真希望我能想你这样斗志昂扬，兄弟。”雷诺疲惫地说。临走之前，他拍了拍塔萨达的手，“我得让我的弟兄们去准备好降落。一有幽灵特工的消息我就告诉你。”

“也通知泽拉图，他应该和他的暗堂武士们在一起。”塔萨达说着，朝一旁的桌子走去，上面放着他的铠甲，等待主人将其披上。

“遵命，‘长官’。”雷诺微笑，朝他行了个礼就离开了。

 

泽拉图坐在他的同胞身边，紧了紧他的护腕。他们不安，紧张，但是迫切地想见到自己的同族。他们不想或不需要敌人。他们需要盟友，而现在盟友即是朋友。今早许多人都到他们的教长那儿寻求智慧与庇护。很多人仍然对加雷索尔号的到来感到不安，周围还有不少人曾在不久前视他们为异端要求处死。但是现在，由于共同的敌人，他们成为了盟友。仇恨被暂时放在一边——但是他们会遗忘吗？还是说一旦和平来临，那些行走于卡拉之道的圣堂武士便会转变刀锋直指暗堂武士？

只要塔萨达还活着，泽拉图就能确信这样的事不会发生。那些与他们前任执行官一起并肩战斗过的忠诚部下，无论面对怎样的困难，也一定会继承他的智慧。卡拉的追随者与暗堂武士之间近千年的恩怨，泽拉图已经亲自目睹了其中的六百年。而塔萨达虽只有几百岁，却有不亚于拉莎加尔的智慧，甚至可以媲美雅顿。

一阵回忆席卷了泽拉图，几乎像塔萨达的靠近一般让他无法呼吸。昨晚，他们一起沐浴在星光下，泽拉图让塔萨达占据主导，在情事中这个圣堂武士很少作为主动的一方，偶尔的改变让泽拉图性致高昂。当他看着塔萨达在他身下不断的扭动，听着他发出被征服的愉悦哼吟时，一切都让暗堂武士疯狂。但有些时候塔萨达也渴望骑在泽拉图身上，在地板上狠狠地贯穿他，占据主导，但也就那么几次。暗堂武士闭上双眼，稳住体内的能量波动，抑制住额间光芒的变幻。但是，他脑中无法停止思念。

他想起塔萨达的手爪嵌入他肩膀的力度，拂过他胸膛的触感，环住他脖颈的温度，火热的肉体猛烈撞击的声音还有冰冷的地板。他双手托起他臀部伴随着一次次用力地冲刺，他的脸紧贴在泽拉图的背上，一边轻轻地磨蹭着他紧绷的皮肤，一边爱抚着他的神经束。

我在这都感觉到你的欲望了，泽拉图。

他睁开双眼，环顾四周熙攘的人群，挤满了星灵，其中还有一个人类。他搜寻着塔萨达，他能感受到他的存在，却没看见他。他试着回复他的圣堂武士，但是雷诺朝他走了过来，手上握着步枪，全副武装，整装待发。

“她什么也不愿意说除非我们提供帮助。”这位机枪兵掀开他的面罩。

“我早已料到。难道我们还有别的选择？”暗堂武士从椅子上站起来说道。

“你说得不错。”雷诺表示赞同，看着一群圣堂武士进入了穿梭机。

“那她有没有提到我们将会面对怎样的敌人？”泽拉图问道，挥手向他准备离去的族人致意。

“说了，”雷诺的声音克制而谨慎，“她提到了异虫，这在意料之中。但是她说也遭到了星灵的攻击。”

两人走着，泽拉图握紧拳头，记下了雷诺的话。

下面有敌对的星灵，塔萨达在呼唤他。

我知道。雷诺刚通知了我。他们会不会是——

塔达林。

暗堂武士在一架穿梭机的门前停住了脚步，看着他的同族登入船舰准备离去。异虫、人类、塔达林，哪一边都有敌人，甚至来自内部。泽拉图时刻警惕着，尽量让别人无法发现跟踪他的行踪，现在这样做是否更有必要了？他终于看见了塔萨达，站在瑞卡身边，身上金蓝色的盔甲熠熠生光，仿佛他还是执行官一般。

“他们可能看起来像是卡拉的信徒——但是不要被耍了。这些星灵可不是圣堂或者暗堂的朋友。”泽拉图说完，便下令穿梭机出发。还剩一架。

“你知道他们是谁吗？”

“你听过塔达林吗？”泽拉图问道，朝塔萨达和瑞卡走去。几个跟在塔萨达身边的高阶圣堂武士对泽拉图的靠近表现得很紧张。

“呃，给我科普下吧。”雷诺说。

“他们不属于卡拉，但是不像我和我的族人，他们也不排斥它。他们和我们所有人一样崇拜萨尔纳加，但是他们远比我们狂热。非我即敌。他们不受任何人管制。他们可能是星灵，但并非我们一员。”

“看起来我们的敌人总是我们自己。”雷诺一边说一边与泽拉图并肩朝前方走去。

“至理名言，朋友。”泽拉图目光闪烁。

“在你身边待久了想不会讲大道理都难。”他挠了挠胡茬说。

泽拉图低声笑了，塔萨达转过身来。

“瑞卡会待在加雷索尔号上提供必要的帮助。”塔萨达开口，他明亮的蓝眼睛闪着光芒，“你的同胞准备好了吗，泽拉图？”

“我们准备好了，无论将要面对什么。”

“我的弟兄们会从休伯利安号上发射两辆穿梭机支援，为幽灵特工和她的队伍提供医疗救助，就等你下令了。”雷诺说。

“那就别浪费时间了。注意安全兄弟们。为艾尔而战！”

“向亚顿致敬！”泽拉图喊道，剩下的圣堂武士们也大声呼喊。雷诺盖上面罩，随着其余人走进了穿梭机，准备降落到脚下的星球上。

泽拉图最后一个进去，他经过塔萨达身后。

他的一根手指缓缓地抚过他背部暴露在外的一小块皮肤，感受着透过他们心灵连接漾起的那渴望的颤栗 。


End file.
